


day 1 - flirting

by im_on_craic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is kinda lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a tradition all the Tokyo teams do after the first training camp of the season. They host a party the day before the last day of the week. Everyone from every team can attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 1 - flirting

**Author's Note:**

> none of my work is ever proof-read so pls forgive me

There’s a tradition all the Tokyo teams do after the first training camp of the season. They host a party the day before the last day of the week. Everyone from every team can attend. 

“This is gonna be so much fun!” Hinata squealed, following the rest of his team mates down to the huge field behind one of the gymnasiums. He could hear the faint sound of music and the laughter coming from behind the building before they even got there. 

Daichi stopped right around the corner of the building, turning around to face his team. “Okay, remember what we said. No irresponsible behavior or we will not be invited back.” 

“Hai,” they all responded, slowly dispersing around the corner. Hinata whirls around to face Kageyama, only to find him gone. He blinks, looking through the crowd for him. He finds him making conversation with Kenma. He totally likes him, Hinata thinks. 

Hinata stalks off across the field, catching sight of a table filled with drinks. He knows some are alcoholic and others are not. He doesn’t know how to distinguish them however. He picks a random cup filled with a red substance, hoping it’s not alcohol. He takes a sip.

Kool-Aid.

A wave of relief washes over him. He takes his cup and moves across the grass again. This time, he’s stopped by someone. It’s Inuoka, but he’s not alone. Turnip-kun–Kindaichi, Hinata scolds himself–is with him. Hinata didn’t even know Aoba Jousai was also here. “Hey!” Inuoka shouts over the music. Hinata beams back, shouting his own greeting at both of them. They talk for a while, wandering around the party and saying hello to other players. 

“I didn’t know Aoba Jousai was coming too!” Hinata shouts at Kindaichi, who just shrugs as if saying he didn’t either. “Is everyone here?” He questions. Kindaichi nods. 

After a while, Hinata leaves their trio and goes off to talk with others. He’s talking to Kenma now (Kageyama long having disappeared), when a looming presences appears. The tall person taps Kenma on the shoulder, gaining both of their attentions. “Tetsuro is looking for you,” Oikawa Tooru gleeful informs him. 

Hinata gapes, watching the way Kenma quietly acknowledges him. He bids Hinata goodbye, leaving him alone with the Grand King. Hinata tightly grips his red cup in his hand. 

“Chibi-tan?” Oikawa says, as if he’s just noticing who he is. “Fancy meeting you here,” he shouts, dropping his eye in a wink. Hinata squirms, nodding in agreement. “Are you alone?” Hinata nods. “Tobio-chan ditched you?” Hinata shrugs sheepishly, realizing just how embarrassing that sounds. “Good.”

Hinata ponders what he means only for a moment. “Why are you here?” He questions. Oikawa doesn’t hear him, only raising his eyebrows. Hinata leans closer to him, repeating his question. 

“I came to see my darling,” Oikawa tells him, lips pulled into a devious smirk. Hinata’s lips form an o-shape in surprise. Kageyama? That would suck, considering how ditzy Kageyama is for Kenma, the thinks. 

Instead, he says, “really?” Oikawa nods, glancing into his red cup. Hinata wonders if it’s alcoholic or not. He thinks it’s the first. He can’t contain his curiosity for long, however. “Who is it?” He questions. 

Oikawa grins, eyes flickering across the field. He glances back at Hinata and gestures to the far side of the field. Hinata furrows his eyebrows, but follows his line of sight anyway. There’s no one there. It occurs to Hinata a second later that Oikawa was gesturing for them to go over there, and he ends up stumbling behind him. 

It’s quieter over there, and less crowded. But the people here are mostly third years from the other teams, that he isn’t really familiar with. Oikawa leans against the wall around the corner, and wow, even more people. 

“Ah, chibi-tan~” Oikawa whines, tipping his drink back. “Wooing people is so hard,” he complains, leaning closer to Hinata. There’s the faint smell of cologne and grass clinging to Oikawa’s clothes. 

“Who are you trying to woo?” Hinata asks, hoping this time his question will be answered. Oikawa quirks his lips to one side, almost like he’s contemplating whether or not he should tell Hinata. 

“Oik–”

“Ugh!” Oikawa groans, leaning back agains the wall. He turns his head to stare at Hinata, eyes strangely sad. “I wish I could confidently talk to this person,” he says, a dark aura settling around his words. “But alas,” he glances back up at the night sky. “I’m shy.”

Hinata chokes on his drink, somehow managing to swallow it down. Oikawa raises a somewhat annoyed eyebrow at him. Hinata clears his threat, wiping at his lip. “The Grand King? Shy?” Hinata scoffs. “Impossible.”

Oikawa turns his body to face Hinata, leaning his shoulder against the wall. “Why does Hina-san think that impossible?” Oikawa questions. Hinata sighs, glancing into his own half empty cup. 

“You are a very confident person, Oikawa-san. You are easy to get along with and interesting. I’m sure this person would like you,” he assures, tipping his own drink back. 

“Really?” Oikawa says; Hinata nods, joining Oikawa in staring at the sky. “So should I confess?” Hinata shrugs, halfheartedly. He glances at Oikawa, only to find him already looking at Hinata. 

“Shou-chan,” Oikawa says, nearly above a whisper. Hinata’s cheeks flush, quickly looking away. There’s the sound of a plastic cup being crushed beside him. Then Oikawa has his hands on Hinata’s arms, turning them to face each other. 

“O-Oikawa-san?” Hinata murmurs, attentively watching as Oikawa seems to fight an inner battle. “Are you alright?”

“Shouyo,” Oikawa says, ducking his head down. “I like you,” he mutters, looking elsewhere. Their foreheads are touching, but Oikawa doesn’t look at him. 

Hinata blinks. 

He’s trembling like a leaf in Oikawa’s grasp, eyes wide. “Eh?!” He exclaims, shaking Oikawa’s hands off. He places his own on Oikawa’s upper arms, shaking him back and forth. “Me?” 

Oikawa looks dazed by the time Hinata stops, but he almost looks scared. “Yes. Is that okay?” Hinata pauses, letting go of Oikawa and turning away. Oikawa taps at his shoulder. “Hina-san? Is that not okay?”

“No!” Hinata shots, whirling around to face him. Oikawa’s face falls. Wrong wording, idiot, he scolds. “I mean, yes! It is okay that…” he looks away. “It is okay that Tooru-san has feelings for me.” He looks at his shoes.

Oikawa grins, throwing his arms around Hinata. Hinata squeaks, tightly clutching at Oikawa. “Yay~!” Oikawa chuckles, glancing down at Hinata. There’s a pause, before Oikawa ducks his head down and presses his lips against Hinata’s. His eyes widen, but then slowly close and follow the movements of the elder’s lips.

That’s how Kageyama finds them five minutes later, languidly making out behind the gymnasium.


End file.
